


Purple, Purple, Purple

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Talking About Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Demetri and Eli go over consent and boundaries with an extensive list Demetri created and then they have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Purple, Purple, Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of an ask about Demetri and Eli having a consent talk, that's super awkward and then they fuck for the first time.

Sitting at the lunch table together Demetri was telling Eli all about this new comic series he was interested in checking out, everyone on reddit was extremely excited about it and that included Demetri. Eli tried to pay attention but it was so loud in the lunch room today, he could feel his skin crawling like little bugs where brushing against him. He wore his big sweater today, his mum had suggested he try something a little less oversized but he liked the way it felt, plus he could wear another shirt under it comfortably which was important to him, the safety of two shirts. 

He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt opening fraying little strings poking out, he was looking at Demetri every few seconds, eyes darting around, the room was feeling amplified , the colours too bright, the noises too harsh, then he felt a strong squeeze on his shoulder, the pressure of the tips of the long fingers attached to that hand pressing into his skin. _Pressure Therapy_ Demetri had spent a whole 40 hours researching it after he squeeze Eli's shoulder for the first time in 5th grade and Eli was able to move from body wracking sobs to light sniffles. It was their special touch, and while it didn't always solve everything it definitely made Eli feel safe.

A couple seconds later a kid looking a bit confused strolled up to their table. Eli looked at the guy, he was new, or at least didn't have any classes with himself or Demetri

He leaned toward them tray in hand and said "Is it cool if I sit here?" scrunching his face, Eli recognized this as what Demetri would call a non threatening gesture.

"Sorry, tables _really_ blowing up right now" Demetri replied haughtily while gesturing to the empty space at the table

Eli cracked a small smile, Demetri was over doing the delivery so Eli would understand. Continuing Demetri added "I can put you on the waitlist but it's probably next semester at the earliest"

The new guy said "Okay" and for a second Eli thought maybe he was confused, he'd have to ask Demetri about what the tone meant later.

Quickly Demetri gestured to the chair beside Eli and said "No, I'm kidding. Sit!"

Eli looked between him and Demetri a few times.

Then he sat down and introduced himself as

"Miguel"

"Demetri" waiting a beat, "this is Eli" he said making eye contact with Eli. Miguel tried to look at Eli and say hey with a head nod but Eli was looking at his hands rubbing them together and clearly avoiding his gaze.

"He's a man of few words." Demetri emphasized.

Some pretty girls walk into the lunch room and Miguel was awestruck

"So do you ever talking to them?" Miguel inquired

"Oh yeah all the time the time. We hang out after school, make out give each other hand jobs. Eli here is the homecoming King." Miguel started rolling his eyes and Demetri kept rattling on "Gets laid more than anyone. Isn't that right Eli?" Demetri teased, giving Eli a sly wink that Miguel did catch. Eli was trying to contain his smile.

"Talk to them? You realize what table you're sitting at right?" Demetri gestured "You've pretty much signed away all hopes of losing your virginity before college." Eli was watching Demetri's face. Miguel half listening to Demetri half looking at Eli started to wonder what was going on here Eli was always looking at Demetri but never anyone else.

"Oh shit, Yasmine is looking at us. Probably just making fun of me." he muttered

Miguel leaned in toward him "I dont think she's making fun of you" Looking back toward their table "just because their hot doesn't mean they're mean."

Demetri looked up face splashed with disdain. The girls at the table were looking at the boys now and all Eli could feel was Yasmine's stare, hunching in on himself further, he reach up toward his lips with his hands to cover his scar.

"if you never make a move, you never have a chance with them." Miguel shrugged.

"True, but I'm at peace with my depression the last thing I need is to be suicidal"

Eli snorted at that.

"you know what, I'm going to Strike First"

Miguel got up and was making his way over to the girls table. Once he was a good distance away Demetri turned to Eli "He seems cool." Eli looking back up at him "Yeah he seems cool, you're still coming over tonight right?" looking up at Demetri eager. "Of course, we're going to watch Spider-Man!" pretending to shoot webs at Eli. A laugh erupted from Eli's lips.

Demetri started to daydream while watching Miguel crash and burn trying to talk to Sam.

Just last week Eli and Demetri had been having a movie marathon, there was popcorn sprinkled all over the couch and floor, from their popcorn fight, it started with Eli's flicking some popcorn right at Demetri's cheek, bouncing off of him and landing in his lap.

"What was that for?" Demetri glanced over at his attacker. Instead of saying anything Eli grabbed a handful of popcorn darting from his lump of blankets and ran to the bathroom door, he launched a full assault flinging popcorn piece after popcorn piece at Demetri

"Eli!" he exclaimed, at that Eli's tossed two more pieces and Demetri bolted out of his seat, seizing his own arsenal of popcorn. They spent the next 10 minutes chucking popcorn at each other, of course Eli was doing the very effectively throw two piece's eat one piece. Demetri's finger tips were now coated in butter. Eli had run out of popcorn and was leaping off the small velvet couch onto the bed, Demetri chased him and jumping onto the bed as well causing Eli to fall flat on him butt he shifted to sit on his knees, Demetri sat on the bed gangly legs encasing the fair skinned boy, he reached out and squeezed Eli's shoulder.

"Gotcha" he gloated, that smug smirk spreading across his features.

Eli "Hey! you didn't say this was a game of tag!" Leaning toward Demetri to shove him. Their faces a few inches apart now, Demetri was studying it, the way his scar looked exceptionally pink today, the way his nostrils would flare at any emotion, his small lips, the way he would get a deeper set line long the right side of his face when he smiled. Eli, was peeking up at Demetri every few seconds as Demetri kept his gaze locked on Eli.

"What are you looking at?" mumbled Eli, knuckle stroking his scar.

"You. Obviously" he mused. Half smile cracked trying to capture Eli's eyes, they were darting around settling on Chewie, his stuffed Chewbacca that Demetri had given him. Reaching over his long boney fingers wrapped around the toy plopping it in Eli's lap. Eli immediately started rubbing his finger tips against Chewie feeling something slick on the fur he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked the residue.

"He tastes and smells like butter." looking confused, clearly he had already forgotten what they were doing 10 minutes before.

"Oh yeah? well I still have butter on my fingers. See?" he showed Eli his fingers only a couple of inches from his mouth, Demetri boldly ran his middle and index finger across Eli's lips, wet tongue slipped across to taste the butter. Demetri watched smirking. His hand went to rest on Eli's shoulder squeezing, Eli glimpsed at him eyes doe like, leaning in slightly he ghosted his lips against Eli's their lips skimmed together, Eli pushed his mouth into Demetri's ,a little stunned Demetri froze, and Eli began to pull back, not wanting to let this moment slip by Demetri firmly pressed his lips into Eli's moving his mouth against the smallers, frenzied. Eli hands skirted up to Demetri's shoulders clinging to him little a baby monkey. Demetri opened his mouth against Eli's, narrow lips opening, Demetri slid his tongue inside brushing it along Eli's. Eli moaned into Demetri's mouth. Breaking away Demetri looked at Eli, face dusted pink, he pulled back a to take in the whole face before him. 

Eli looked bemused, almost shy dropped his hands from Demetri's shoulders, not making any eye contact Demetri knew he had to say something, something to clarify the situation.

"I really liked that." he murmured keeping his voice as steady as he could muster. Eli's eyes drew up for a second then found the shade of fur on Chewie who was just moments ago discarded between them very interesting.

"Me too." it came out in a whisper so faint Demetri could barely hear it.

The moment shattered when Demetri's mother swung the door open.

"AH boys! I've been calling up here for the last 5 minutes" taking in the room "what did you two get up to in here? it looks like a popcorn explosion." she said exclaimed.

"I'll clean it up mom, don't worry about it." Demetri replied, gesturing to the mess. "Was there something you needed?" he asked impatiently

"Something I needed?" eyebrow cocking, "Yes dear. Eli's mother is here for him." Demetri got his sarcasm from someone and it certainly wasn't his dad. 

Eli, scrambled off of the bed grabbed his chewie and left.

After dinner that night Demetri had gone straight to work, he spent hours online, the main objective? How to talk about consent with your autistic partner. Once he had spent hours researching he knew what he needed to do. Create a clear list of "activities" that might just occur between the pair and review them with Eli, getting an idea of what Eli liked in advance was important he did not want to ever overwhelm or confuse Eli during an intimate moment, he also noted down a small list of safe words, if he simply asked Eli what he wanted the safe word to be they would be spending needless time discussing it, have a pre existing list which a few choices was the correct move. 

Once Demetri complied his lists in a small leather journal his mother has gifted him he felt prepared, he wanted this conversation to go as smoothly as possible and with his new knowledge unlocked he was ready to arrange the date. He would ask if he could come to Eli's for a movie night, this was a frequent occurrence and Eli would be comfortable in his own room.

Demetri was reviewing the comprehensive list in his mind when he heard a distant voice

"Is he just going to sit there, or come to class" Miguel snorted, collecting his tray. Demetri a bit dazed saw Eli's frown settled on his face.

"Sorry, you know how it is, day dream got away from me." he explained pointing toward his head. Eli looked a bit puzzled but accepted that answer.

"We have Math now." Eli shared.

"Yup, let's get going, wouldn't want to get a late slip." he teased.

After school Demetri drove Eli to the blue eyed boys house, once they got inside Eli made a beeline for the kitchen and started preparing their snacks, popcorn, the signature kitkat bars would be added once they got into Eli's room, Eli climb up on the counter to get the Oreos he had hidden up there last week. A second later Eli's mum came in.

"Hi Demetri, how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm doing just great Mrs. Moskowitz. Eli and I are going to watch Spider man."

"Eli?" His mother addressed him "sweetheart, have you not see the new spider man multiple times at this point? Don't you think you two could watch something Demetri likes?"

Eli started rubbing his knuckles his thumb bumping over each little hill, Demetri hated when this happened Eli's mum had good intentions but it was harmful to Eli, Demetri didn't care if they watched the same six things whenever the hung out, it wasn't about the content it was about making Eli comfortable and getting to spend time together. The way she said it implied that Eli never accommodated for Demetri but that wasn't true, Eli would watch new things with Demetri, things he didn't know enough about, he would go to the movies with Demetri even though he didn't particularly love spending time alone with Demetri but surrounded by others.

Little did Eli's mother understand their relationship and she evidently had no idea where their relationship had been progressing over the last few months. They weren't just friends, Demetri's feelings had been exploding for Eli and accommodating him by watching Spider man again was no skin off his back.

Eli was stuttering out noises now, Demetri was going to take control, he wanted Eli calm and happy for this conversation.

"Well Eli did suggest a couple of different options but I have just been wanting to rewatch this movie for a while you know? Demetri effortlessly lied.

"Oh" Eli's mother had bought it or at least was pretending to buy it. "Well that's just great" she started to walk out of the room before peaking her head back in "Don't forgot to order a pizza Eli, you're dad and I are leaving in 30 minutes.". As soon as she left the room Demetri grabbed his phone and called the local pizza place rattling off their order, Eli seemed to be relaxing now.

Eli gathered all their snacks in his hands and dashed up the stairs, Eli, spread the snacks across the table in front of his small couch, this couch was smaller than the one in Demetri's room which served him well, this way he would be able to see Eli a bit better during the movie. It was best for Demetri to just stand still while Eli organized everything, specific blankets his Chewie took its rightful spot on the couch and the door bell rang, Demetri went to retrieve to pizza and a couple of plates from the kitchen, striding back into the room Eli was situated in his blanket cocoon.

Demetri flicked the light off and turned a lamp on by Eli's bed for some soft light. Eli was distracted looking for the movie online, Demetri took the opportunity to sneak the leather book and two of his smoothest pens out of his bag and slip them into his pocket. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, Eli looked over at him.

"Do you want a blanket?" Eli always asked but the answer was invariably,

"No, I'm good" this was because without a doubt Eli would slowly inch over until his legs where tangled in Demetri's and man was Eli a little space heater. Demetri wasn't sure what would come of today, but if he played this well Eli might just end up in his lap, he chuckled and smirked at the thought.

Eli was well into his second slice of pizza when Demetri subtly place the notebook and pens into his lap. Eli inquisitively looked over eyes widened.

"Eli?" Demetri began

"hmm?" Eli mumbled back

"Do you remember our popcorn fight last week? " Demetri probed

"Yeah I remember" _and boy did Eli remember when they arrived at home his mother tried to ask him how his day was but he bolted up the stairs and clicked his lock shut, splayed across his bed chewie in his hands smelling the butter Demetri has left in his fur face down in his pillow. He and Demetri had been holding hands, legs tangled together on the couch together in the past, but nothing as explicit and clear as that day. Eli was excited anxiety pulsing through his veins, would Demetri ask to be boyfriends instead of friends? His phone jingled_

_Dem: Let's have a hangout next week, your house. Okay?_

_Eli replied 5 seconds later_

_Eli: Okay!_

_his stomach ached with nerves would it be a friend sleepover or a boyfriend sleepover. He'd have to ask Demetri, if he could get the courage to._

Demetri waited while Eli was off in his head, Eli looked back over at Demetri features soft.

"Good thing you remember, or this conversation would be even more awkward then I already know it's going to be" He pointed out. Demetri opened up to little leather book and looked toward the screen, it was important he gave Eli the space to be comfortable, no eye contact necessary.

"I have written in this book a list of activities _he used air quotes_ , things we can do together, and I want you to answer, YES or NO to each of them. If you aren't sure about some of them just say maybe and we can discuss it later okay?" he assured.

"Okay" Eli replied simply "Wait, what kinds of activities? activities for friends or boyfriends?" Eli blurted out.

"Well that really depends on who you ask, some people do these things with friends but for you and me it's things boyfriends do together, intimate things, like for example after the popcorn fight." Demetri wanted to be clear and concise, this was not supposed to be confusing in anyway.

"Okay" smile erupted on Eli's face.

"we will go by category first kissing!"

Kissing has a whole category? Eli felt his chest getting burning up, Chewie's arms were already getting kneaded between finger tips.

Pen at the ready Demetri began

"Face kissing "

"yeah."

"neck kissing?"

"yes."

"French kissing?" Eli was fidgeting

"it's when I use my tongue to" Demetri attempted to explain but was cut off by Eli quickly muttering

"I know what French kissing is Demetri and um yes please."

Demetri didn't add any comments now was not the time to tease, but he did let a smirk flash on his face

"Neck sucking? Hickeys?"

"oh well, yes, that's fine but not where mum can see them" serious tone to his voice, his mum might just murder him for that.

Pen scrapped rapidly along the page, Demetri was taking notes.

"can I kiss your scar?" they had already done that but Demetri wanted to be sure

"Yes."

"can I kiss you under your clothes?"

"um yeah."

"can I kiss you everywhere under your shirt?"

"Yes, but if I don't like it you have to stop" Eli was a little nervous now these were getting more sensitive.

"I will never keep touching you where you do not want me too. I promise."

That put Eli at ease, his shoulders dropped releasing some tension.

"can I kiss your thighs?"

"yes, only above the knee." Demetri raised an eyebrow but wrote the distinction down.

"can I kiss your feet?"

"No." Demetri grabbed a red pen and marked that in bold, while he was at it he cross off toe sucking, to save Eli the embarrassment of that question.

"kiss your cock?"

"um yeah" Eli wanted the floor to open up right then but he knew this was the only way Dem would have sex with him so he tried to _suck_ it up.

"you can suck it too, if you want" Eli added slyly. Demetri looked at Eli now, amusement on his face, this is what his research said would happen guide the conversation and your partner will start adding to it.

"can I lick and suck your ass too Eli?" he teased watching Eli's face waiting for the reaction

"Yeah, Demetri, you can do that too, but I don't want to do that to you" Eli stuttered out, trying to be as confident as possible. Demetri was honestly shocked at the response, now this was getting entertaining.

"Do you watch porn Eli?" Demetri jokingly questioned

"Well, Obviously" Eli countered mocking, mimicking the way Demetri always said that very sentence to him.

"Are you a bottom Eli?" Turning toward him, he couldn't prevent the smugness on his face " I assume you know what that means since you're so familiar with porn."

"um I think, yes." Eli confidence had waned a bit, staring directly at the movie.

"Let's move on to a new category okay?" Demetri laughed wryly

"Can I put my cock in your mouth?" Demetri wasn't looking at Eli when Eli snuck a glace that way, the lighting was hitting Demetri so well, his angular face looking even sharper than normal. Demetri could feel Eli's eyes but did not look away from the TV.

"um yes, I'd like that." Eli breath out.

"can I put my fingers in your ass? my cock too?"

"yeah,um yeah you can." coughing to cover his choking on the thought

"can I rub our cocks together until you come?"

"why wouldn't it be until we both come?" head cocked perplexed

"Because maybe I'll want to finish in your mouth." He quipped

"Can we take a break please." spluttered Eli, he needed a second. He was stimming on his knuckles now tapping them, this was incredibly awkward, these questions were making him feel exposed but also excited that Demetri must be thinking about doing all of this stuff with Eli and he must be thinking about it extensively to come up with all these questions the banter was fun but Demetri is being really serious, and Eli wanted to have this conversion but he was feeling rather on display.

"Yeah of course" Demetri tapping the spot beside him. "do you want to sit closer?"

"Yes" Eli scooted over until his thigh touching Demetri's. Lanky arm around the back of the couch boney fingers squeezing his shoulder. Demetri had closed the book with the two pens inside and grabbed the popcorn bowl, situating it in his lap. They sat together for a while watching the movie, Demetri knew from his research that he should wait for Eli to reinitiate the conversation, it had been going really well so far.

Eli starting going back over to the other side of the couch but this time he was sitting cross-legged with his back against the arm rest.

"So what's the next category?" Eli asked Demetri scooped up the book off of the table and flipped to the next page "safe words and non verbal communication." nodding his head at Eli. " I made a list of safe words as well as signal ideas, I'll read them out and you pick the ones you think would work best. okay?"

"Yup"

"Safe word options, Yes, purple, and green for keep on keeping on and No red and orange for stop. You could grab my wrist for keep on keeping on? pinch me twice for stop? " he shrugged pointing to the notes in the book with his covered pen. " I will always ask you verbally before I ever try something." his tone serious, and not playful, looking directly at Eli for a moment.

"Yes, and purple for safe words, No and Red for stop, I'll squeeze your wrist for yes and pinch you for no." Eli was feeling really comfortable now, this was still painfully awkward but Eli knew it was important, in therapy in middle school his therapist always said that clear consent is important, and having a partner who understands that is paramount.

"last catatory for today man!"

"Okay lay it on me."

"Well funny you said that, it's about positions and yeah I would love to lay on you." voice dripping with jest, big smug smile grazing his face.

"Very funny Demetri, ask the damn questions dude." Eli flung some popcorn at him.

"Would you feel comfortable with me being above you literally? I know you don't like to be caged in."

"Not for the first time." Eli mused imaging how badly that could go, he could her the pen on paper making notes.

"What about from behind?"

Deep blush was rapidly spreading Eli definitely wanted that, it was some of his favorite porn to watch.

"um yeah"

"What about in my lap? "

"alright yes" Eli was getting so red it was noticeable even in the darkness of the room. Demetri finished his last notes, snapping the book shut, thinking to himself, this could not have gone any better.

"Okay, Well I think that's all my questions for today."

"Do you think next time you could send me a Google form instead?" Eli asked flashing that lopsided smile.

"A Google form? that's a wonderful idea Eli, that way I won't have to type it all into the file, like I'm going to this time." He joked.

"there's a file?" he asked bewildered look on his face.

After Demetri had gone home that night Eli had laid in his bed Chewie beside him and all he could think about was when they would do their boyfriend activities, Demetri asked him so many questions and they were all whirling around in his mind, he wanted to do it all right away, but of course they couldn't. Miguel had texted him a couple times asking about going to the movies but Eli just lifted his phone to his face let the light blind him for a second looked at the message and when to his text bubble with Demetri.

 **Eli:** want to come over again tomorrow?

 **Dem:** Sure. To watch movies or do boy friend activities? ;)

 **Eli:** Both. :)

Eli put his phone down and started to read a comic he found online. But his eyes kept darting back to his phone. Would Demetri be doing more research about boyfriend activities? or would he be asleep by now? They always say in the movies first times are supposed to be special, is having sex for the first time in deadpool sheets special? did Demetri even care about that? how would Demetri want to have sex? would he lead the way or want Eli to speak his desires, that sounded like it would be difficult, would it be weird to text Demetri what he wanted now?

 **Eli:** Do you have a plan for tomorrow?

Demetri's typing bubble popped up almost immediately.

 **Dem:** Yes, we are going to make out, I'm going to eat you out and then I'm going to fuck you from behind. Does that sound like something you'd enjoy?

Eli, getting red all over, all over again shot back

 **Eli:** Yes, Purple, I consent.

 **Dem:** great, go to bed!

The day before was a lot for Eli and he needed to decompress so he did not notice his mum's incessant knocking at the door. She ended up leaving and Eli was able to get ready in peace. He put on a pair a blue jeans and his maroon, blue and white stripped polo and a pair of Demetri's socks that had ant man on them. Eli was relieved that Demetri told him what they would do today predictability was imperative to Eli. 

He was playing with his tangle when he got a text from Demetri "I'm here." Eli opened the door, and he could barely get a greeting out when Demetri grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. Demetri dropped his bag by Eli's bed and sat on the couch looking at Eli standing at the door as if this was the first time in his own room.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." He looked around his room like he'd never seen it before. Walking over to Demetri "But not that nervous" wet his lips and leaned down to kiss the literal Jack Skellington in front of him. One press of fine lips against full and suddenly Eli was sitting in Demetri's lap, one of Demetri's hands on his shoulder squeezing then other on his lower back holding him in place. Soft light kisses, transformed into rough soul sucking kisses. Eli's didn't know what to do with his hands but that was a fleeting thought as Demetri was pulling away from the kiss only to lightly suck on Eli's neck careful not to bruise him before placing feather like kisses all along his neck, the soft brush of plum wet lips against his skin was sending icy chills down his spin.

Demetri worked his way back up to Eli's mouth leaving wet open mouth kisses all over the lower half of Eli's face, coming to Eli's scar he kissed against the raised skin and Eli felt something new wash over him, he didn't want gentle soft kisses anymore, one of his hands jerked up to Demetri's face pulling him into his mouth. 

Eli ground his hips down hard on Demetri's lap, he was moving his lips against Demetri's, wet and warm spit covering both of their mouths, Demetri, pushed his tongue into Eli's mouth, which was risky considering Eli was trying to eat his face at the moment and there was definitely a possibility that Eli would accidently bite him, but he shoved his tongue in to Eli's mouth anyway. Eli rubbed his tongue along Demetri's it was sloppy and messy and overly wet, but Eli just kept grinding his hips into Demetri's. Demetri pulled away brown eyes staring into the blues "unbutton your pants and take them off" Eli scrambled off Demetri's lap and dragged the pants down and off. Demetri stretched and looked toward the bed for a second, then back at Eli "boxers too" that's when Demetri noticed the socks "so that's where my socks went" he hummed.

Eli moved toward his bed and Demetri followed taking his own clothes off on the way. They ended up in the same position they were in just a short week ago, Demetri had his legs open and Eli slotted himself in the space between sitting on his knees, Eli grabbed Demetri's hand and squeezed his wrist again.

Demetri pulled Eli close to him, their cocks bushing together and started licking and kissing Eli's neck again, sucking lightly Eli was letting out breathy moans, Demetri nudged his shoulder "Lay down Eli on your back to start" he instructed. Head where his feet and supposed to be Demetri came up beside him to give him another kiss on the lips Demetri moved down the bed so he was able to pepper kisses and suck along Eli's willowy body being conscious to keep himself as close to Eli as possible to prevent any boxing in which he knew Eli hated. Sucking down Eli's torso making little circles with his tongue, Demetri lifted his head for a second "can I leave hickeys here? where your mum can't see them?" drawing over where he had just sucked.

"Yes" Eli breathed. Demetri went back to attacking Eli's chest biting and leaving little bruising marks, leisurely making his way down to Eli's cock which was resting against his stomach, placing soft kisses all over Eli's lower stomach, licking at Eli's cock from root to tip twice before making his way further.

"Do you want to flip on your stomach?" Demetri murmured "um yeah." Eli flipped on to his stomach and lifted his hips off of the bed, Demetri grabbed a pillow and slid it under him keeping Eli's hips propped up.

Demetri long fingers took hold of Eli's ass and spread him apart, Eli's widen his position giving Demetri a very clear view of his round pink hole, spreading the hole with his thumbs Demetri licked it and blew some hot air on it, Eli moaned into the mattress "Eli man, give me a colour." Demetri said voice cracking.

"purple, purple, purple!" he whined, with that Demetri pressed his tongue flat against his the hole then started swirling his tongue back and forth and around in circles, Eli thrust his hips back into Demetri's face, hole opening and closing, his cock was wedged between himself and his pillow dripping, getting light frinchion every few licks to his hole. Demetri was not letting up, he kept circling his tongue over the wrinkles on Eli's hole, Eli was just whining and heavy breathing into the mattress and Demetri knew if he didn't get his dick in there soon Eli was going to come.

Pulling back he stretched down to his bag gathering the supplies he needed, a condom and some lube. Unclasping the bottle he poured a bit onto Eli's hole, and rubbed his middle finger over it. Slowly he started his push his finger into the tight hole, it was tight but not air tight like he had expected wondering aloud "did you finger yourself last night?"

"this morning" came a muffled reply, at that Demetri chuckled smirk appearing, Eli was prepared. Pulling his finger out he circled the pretty hole again this time with two fingers, once they were in Eli clenched down.

"Are you okay?" softly Demetri asked.

"If you don't hurry this up I'm going to come." came a whiny voice.

Demetri starting finger fucking Eli at a steady pace spreading his fingers every few trusts until the hole was giving way nicely. "Should I use the condom or not?"

"just bare" was the reply coating his cock in lube Demetri jerk himself twice then pressed the head onto the hole, he rubbed in up and down Eli's ass two or three times before tapping it on the hole, yet again a muffled "purple" came from below him. Feeding his cock into Eli was a euphoric experience, Eli was baring down and it felt like Demetri was being sucked in, waiting for a few seconds for Eli's to shift around he grabbed Eli's hips and starting trusting quickly jerking his hips at the last moment so he could his Eli's special spot.

Quickly he felt a hot tightness wash over him, snaking his hand under Eli he grabbed the smallers cock and starting running his hand up and down at the same rhythm his cock was pounding into Eli, when he felt himself starting to come he sped up and starting smearing Eli's precome all over the head of his cock, Demetri gave three final deep thrusts and started to come in Eli, Eli followed suit right after hole tightening on Demetri.

Demetri pulled out and collapsed beside Eli.

"So what did you think? he teased

Eli yawned in return, "what do you think?" Eli pointed to the mess spread between them.

"Yup pretty good work I'd say" Demetri looked into Eli's eyes and there was that little line that formed when he smiled.


End file.
